


Touch My World with Your Fingertips

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dick's a little rusty at normal social interaction, M/M, Massuer Jason Todd, Slightly Unprofessional Conduct, Touch-Starved Dick Grayson, mentions of breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick’s had a stressful three months, all work and no play has left him touch-starved and needy. But tonight he’s going to treat himself with a massage.





	Touch My World with Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Who Wants to Live Forever' by Queen.

Dick’s had a stressful three months, all work and no play has left him touch-starved and needy. But tonight he’s going to treat himself with a massage. The masseur comes highly recommended from Barbara, who’s very picky about _who_ she lets touch her, let alone _where_. But Barbara had raved and raved about this guy and his ‘magic hands’ and the way Dick’s been feeling these last few weeks, he’d finally given in to his best friend’s not so subtle encouragements and called Jason Todd to book an appointment. 

Luckily for Dick, with his insanely busy schedule, Jason’s the kind of massage therapist that takes appointments in the client’s home. After a quick tidy in his living room, Dick had cleared enough space for the mobile massage table by moving his couch back a few feet, and got out his extra special, thick, heavy, and fancy towels that Alfred had given him for Christmas the year he’d moved out of the manor, to add an extra touch of luxury to the night. He’s thankful for it now, lying back naked on the massage table as the masseur, Jason, takes his right hand and starts manipulating his fingers gently. The thick heavy towel is a reassuring weight over his lap, and Dick lets out a sigh as Jason works out the tension that Dick hadn’t even realised was in his hands.

“Now, I know you said you want a full body massage, but you didn’t tell me which style you’d prefer. I can do Shiatsu, Deep Tissue, Swedish, Cranio Sacral and Rolfing, or I can do a mix of styles.” Jason says, working his way slowly up Dick’s forearm gently while Dick sighs in relief. Jason sweeps his thumbs over the crook of Dick’s elbow, and Dick bites back a moan. He hasn’t been touched in _so long_.

“Uh, well, I’ve always wanted to try that one where they stand on you?” Dick says, trying not to squirm in pleasure as Jason makes his way up his bicep.

“Ashiatsu? Unfortunately, I weigh _way too much_ for me to do that safely to you, unless of course, broken ribs are your thing?”Jason says with an apologetic grin and a rakish wink hinting at a possible willingness to get rough. That catches Dick’s attention. “Some of my colleagues specialise in that, if you’d like to try it another time.”

“Aww, I do like my ribs unbroken, it’s true.” Dick jokes back, unable to stop himself smiling back at that wink. Jason’s incredibly attractive, rugged and manly, just like Dick likes his men, with a slight air of danger about him. Possibly down to how damn built he is. Jason’s tall and well muscled, with arms and legs that go on for days, and dark hair that falls into blue-green eyes. He can see why Barbara calls his hands ‘magic’, they’re big and strong and Dick’s loving having them on his skin. “What mix of styles?”

“Basically, I use whatever technique I think will provide more benefit to any knots or gnarls in your muscles.” Jason presses his fingers into the meat of Dick’s shoulder, working at a knot he finds there. “So, I might use Shiatsu, Swedish, or deep tissue in different places as and when necessary. Bit like I’m doing now, actually.”

“Hmm, that sounds good, let’s use that?” Dick sighs, letting his head drop back to the towel on the bed, before groaning when Jason finally works the kink loose.

“Of course.” Jason says, and even his voice is deep and relaxing. If Dick wasn’t so focused on how good he’s feeling right now, he’d be kicking himself for not taking Barbara’s advice to hire Jason months ago. His hands move up to Dick’s neck, resting there for a moment. Dick forces himself not to gasp. Breath play and choking have long been a fantasy of his, although he’s never acted on those thoughts and never would. But Jason’s hands on his neck are perfect for those fantasies. And he needs to stop that train of thought before the evidence on how much he likes it becomes obvious under his towel.

Jason moves around him to his other side to work his way up his left hand and arm and back up to his shoulder in companionable silence. Jason’s touch feels so good, and Dick wants to curl up in his strong arms and be _held_. Jason’s thumbs dig into the back of his neck and Dick moans for it. He goes limp when Jason’s hands rub over his scalp, working their way up over the top of his skull and forehead.

“Are you happy for me to touch your face?” Jason asks from above him and Dick forces his eyes open, and he hadn’t even realised he’d closed them, to see Jason’s face hovering over his with a polite smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Dick says, making an effort to lift his left arm and give a sloppy gesture of a wave for Jason to continue. Jason sweeps his fingertips down over Dick’s forehead, across the slope of his cheekbones, and down his jaw. The tension seeps out of muscles slowly and Dick realises just how tightly he’d been clenching his jaw before the massage had begun. He’s soaking up the touch of skin on skin like a sponge, and he’d be blushing if he could work up the energy to be ashamed of how much he’s let himself go. 

Dick knows he needs touch like most people need sunshine, but with the internal audits at Wayne Enterprises, and Dick being one of the accountants in charge of the audit, he’d put off socialising and anything not work-related to focus on work. Dick knows better, but since Roy and Kori moved to New York, he’s only had Barbara in his ear trying to get him to look after himself.

Jason hands move lower, over his neck for a few long seconds and Dick fights the urge to inhale deeply to feel them on his throat a little better. He sighs when Jason’s palms meet his collarbone and slide lower, before digging into his pectorals. 

“Ow.” Dick grunts when Jason leans in with some weight behind him and feels something in his muscles come loose. 

“Sorry.” Jason says, not sounding sorry in the least. “You carry a lot of your stress in your shoulders and upper body.”

“Uh, I guess?” Dick says, staring up at Jason with bleary eyes. That had hurt more than he’d expected.

“I’ll try to be gentler next time, if you’d prefer?” Jason gives him an apologetic smile and sweeps his fingers over the tender spot until it stops stinging.

“Please.” Dick nods, and then lets his head thump back into the towel while Jason lays his palms flat over his chest. The tips of his thumbs catch on Dick’s hardened nipples and Dick lets out a truly embarrassing and loud moan at the sensation. “Oh, fuck me...”

“Sorry, not that kind of massage therapist.” Jason says after a long beat, more than long enough for Dick’s face to have actually gone pale this time in horror. At least he sounds amused and not offended like he’s fully entitled to be.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that.” Dick blurts out, frantically trying to sit up. Jason presses him back down into the table with ease and Dick’s traitorous cock twitches at the easy display of strength. Now is not the time to be getting visibly aroused. “Really!”

“It’s OK. I’ve heard much worse.” Jason grins, pressing down on Dick’s shoulder until Dick stops trying to sit up. “Bodies are meant to react to stimulus, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, unless you _actually_ are trying to solicit me.”

“I’m not. Honestly. I’m just so out of practice talking to people and awkward right now. Sorry.” Dick says, rubbing a hand over his face. “You’ve really heard worse?”

“Really. One client I had a while ago? I started giving her a foot rub and she moaned like she was having a multiple orgasm. It was so loud, and kept going on and on.” Jason smiles and shakes his head at the memory, obviously amused by it. “Eventually her husband and her son burst into the room yelling about ‘how dare she have an affair, how could she?’ And there was I, sitting on the floor while she was lying on the couch, with my hands on her foot. Now _that_ was awkward. So trust me, you’re fine.”

“Wow.” Dick snorts, picturing some middle aged upper east side wife in a floaty chiffon robe edged in feathers, laying back on a couch with her family bursting in like something out of a 1940’s screwball comedy.

“I got paid triple to show the husband how to give her a foot rub like that; and then double by the son to never, ever, come back.” Jason smirks widely, showing off his teeth in smile that Dick finds dangerous and enticing. The sort of teeth that Dick wants to leave bite marks in his shoulders as a souvenir of a great night. Despite his dirty thoughts, Dick laughs, snorting at Jason’s good fortune at escaping the situation with probably the best tip of his life.

Jason moves his hands to Dick’s abs, working on them gently enough and with enough of a clinical touch that while Dick can enjoy the feeling, it’s not edging into ‘awkward pleas for sex’ territory. Even when his hands slip under the towel to work on Dick’s hip bones, it’s not too bad. Dick focuses on counting the light bulbs hanging from his very modern chandelier. He bites his lips when Jason skips across the towel to work on his thighs. Those magic hands working on the tender skin of his inner thighs is the best kind of torture, and Dick tries hard not to squirm or ruin any of the relaxation that Jason’s given to his upper half. It’s a relief when he drops down to work on Dick’s lower legs and feet. 

He’s never considered his feet erogenous zones, and even with a man as handsome as Jason, who knows how to touch him just right, that holds true. It feels great, but not orgasmic. At least he’s managing not to be as awkward as that client Jason told him about, anyway. It’s clearly time to distract himself with a terrible joke.

“I have to tell you, I’m _really_ fighting the urge to fake an orgasm right now.” Dick blurts out, biting back a grin. It startles Jason into a laugh and god damn it, does even his laugh have to be attractive? Apparently yes.

“And I’ll take ‘things my ex-boyfriend said to me the last time we had sex’ for 500, Alex.” Jason quips back, trying to keep a straight face while digging his thumbs into Dick’s arches.

“OK, usually that’s either a really bad sign, or a really good one.” Dick gasps, feeling his toes spread without his permission. “Was he bored or did you just have so much marathon sex that he couldn’t keep going?”

“Well now, Mr Grayson, _that’d be telling_.” Jason grins, and Dick hopes that he’s not imagining the spark of interest in his eyes.

“I do like a man of mystery.” Dick says, hoping that his fluttering eyes can be taken as a response to Jason’s clever, clever, big strong hands working over his ankles and not a desperately out of practice man trying to flirt. To be honest, Dick’s not actually sure which one is the real reason.

“I’m really not that mysterious. Sorry.” Jason says, clearly amused. “Can you turn onto your stomach for me?”

“At the risk of being inappropriate, if I had a dime for every man who asked me that...” Dick says, turning over slowly, finding it harder than he’d expected with half of his muscles loose and relaxed.

“You’d never have to work for a living?” Jason asks as Dick squirms into a more comfortable position. He’s managed to slide himself around enough that the towel under him is cradling his cock nicely, tucked up to point towards his chest and the pressure of his weight on it is making his whole body tingle. At least on his front, if Dick gets hard, Jason won’t have to see it.

“Ha, I wish.” Dick mumbles, moving his arms above his shoulders to pillow his head on them. Jason walks along the side of the table, pressing those big strong hands into Dick’s shoulder blades and easing the tension in them with a rolling rubbing motion that makes Dick want to purr. By the time Jason’s worked all along his spine and ribcage, Dick feels both flattened and pliant all over except for one specific place. He could almost fall asleep except for how hard he’s become. 

Something about the soft breathing of Jason behind him when he climbs up on the table, straddling Dick’s lower body to work the middle of Dick’s back better, makes Dick want to spread his legs wider. Dick hadn’t realised just how needy for touch he’d let himself become, because Jason’s more than halfway through his massage and Dick’s still desperate for every second and inch of contact he can get. The lower Jason works the harder it is for Dick not to squirm back, pushing up and arching for the pressure of his hands.

Jason presses in hard with his thumbs at the small of Dick’s back, dragging his hands all the way up to the top of Dick’s spine in one smooth motion. Dick can’t help the moan that follows the path of Jason’s hands starting low in his belly and then up and up out through his mouth. It’s a moan of total surrender and Dick can only hope that Jason doesn’t notice.

Jason hops down from the table and moves to works on Dick’s calves, doing his best to turn Dick’s legs to jelly. With every sweep of Jason’s hands his fingertips brush against skin that hasn’t been touched other than briefly while dressing or showering for months, every bit of Dick becomes hyper sensitised to the heat and pressure of Jason’s hands on him. His cock’s fully hard and aching underneath him, trapped between his belly and the towel covering the table beneath him. Dick hopes he’s not leaking as much as he usually does when he’s this hard, or the nice towel Alfred gave him will be ruined.

Jason skips his thighs to move up to his arse. He starts with pressure at the small of Dick’s back, making Dick moan pathetically, dragging his hands down until he’s cupping Dick’s glutes in both hands. None of the people Dick’s been with so far could fit his cheeks in their hands so well, and Dick’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the knowledge that he fits in Jason’s hands perfectly. He’s so glad that Jason’s behind him and can’t see how his mouth has dropped wide open in a silent plea for more.

Jason rolls and presses at his cheeks, spreading them and making Dick’s hole twitch in hunger. Dick strangles the groan in his throat, not wanting Jason to stop, or to make him uncomfortable. But Dick can’t stop the sigh that emerges when Jason keeps massaging his arse, and time becomes elastic, stretching out perfectly so that Dick can fully explore the moment and how overwhelming good it feels. Eventually Jason slides his hands down lower, onto the backs of Dick’s thighs and Dick moans before he can stop himself, legs parting slightly. 

“Oh, thanks.” Jason says, and it comes out a little breathy, and Dick can only hope it means he likes what he sees.

“Mmm thanking you.” Dick mumbles, tongue suddenly twisted and leaden in his mouth.

“You’re adorable.” Jason says, not quite loud enough for Dick to hear easily, but Dick flushes with the compliment anyway, cock twitching hard at the near praise.

Jason rubs at the outside of Dick’s thighs, working his way inward. His fingers brush up closer and closer to where Dick wants them. Jason’s fingertips catch at the very edge of Dick’s crease, sweeping down to the tender skin of his inner thighs and Dick’s biting back a sob in an attempt to stay still. His cock’s throbbing and leaking and all he wants to do is spread wider and let Jason in. He can’t stop twitching, and suddenly it’s all too much. Jason’s firm grip on him, the heat of his hands and the lack of anything in so long all coalesce, and Dick makes a high hurting sound as the orgasm hits him. He’s barely being touched and yet it’s more than enough to have him sobbing and spurting into the towel harder than he can remember coming in years. 

He goes limp under Jason’s hands, wrung out and satisfied. He’s pretty sure a few tears have leaked out down his cheeks and he can only hope that Jason’s not noticed. He’s pretty sure Jason’s noticed. He’s right there, after all. There’s no way he hasn’t. Dick can feel shame prickling at the edges of his consciousness as he feels Jason’s hands leave him. There’s silence and Dick can’t bear to look up and face the consequences. As the silence continues on, Dick quickly wipes at his face to get rid of the tears and tries to gather up the courage to turn over when he hears a faint beeping noise. He looks over his shoulder and sees Jason walk back into the room with a stack of towels in his arms. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I used your microwave to heat up some towels.” Jason says, calm and collected, but with a twinkle in his eye that Alfred would describe as trouble. “I like to finish off my sessions with some all over warmth. Especially ones with such a dramatic ending...”

“No... It’s fine.” Dick says, blinking in surprise. _Fuck_. Jason without a doubt knows he came. This is humiliating and Dick has to fix this now. Maybe if he apologises well enough, Jason won’t blacklist him and Dick can use his services again sometime. “Um... I’m sorry about that. I haven’t. I mean. It’s uh. It’s been weeks...”

“Don’t you dare be. This has been the most fun _I’ve_ had in weeks, too. We can keep it between us that it was deeply unprofessional, can’t we?” Jason says brightly, and Dick nods. “Let’s get you covered, then.” Jason grins, and starts laying the hot towels over Dick’s back and legs, and very gently, laying the last one over Dick’s arse. Reassured that Jason’s not insulted or disgusted, and is happy to keep it between them, Dick lets himself drift off now, curling into the fading warmth of the heated towels and getting sleepy. The towels are gently pulled from him and he’s about to protest when they’re replaced with a blanket and strong arms roll him over onto his back. He’s aware that Jason’s lifting him from the massage table and taking the few steps over to his couch before setting him down and tucking him up.

“Mmm, sorry, I should try to wake up.” Dick mumbles, attempting to sit up a little more. He always gets a bit loopy when he’s sleepy and relaxed. Dick can’t actually remember a time when he was more relaxed than this.

“No, it’s fine. I take it as a compliment, actually.” Jason says, with something like pride in his voice, and when Dick looks up at him, he’s clearly pleased at the results of his massage.

“You should. You and your magic hands!” Dick says, feeling his own spirits lift at the happiness and professional pride on Jason’s face.

“Aww, thanks! Listen, if I’m not overstepping... I’d love to get my magic hands on you again. In a much less professional setting.” Jason says, setting the now opened bottle of water and a business card onto the coffee table, with a distinctly predatory leer on his face.

“Mmm, yes _please_.” Dick grins back dopily. He’s not only had the best massage of his life, but he’s getting a date out of it? He really should have booked an appointment with Jason months ago.

“Fuck, you’re adorable.” Jason grins, eyes flicking over Dick’s face. “I should really get going. But, by the way? It _was_ the marathon sex.”

“ _Oh my god_ , yes. PLEASE.” Dick moans, and Jason laughs again. “Get out of here, or I’ll end up calling you before you get to your car.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Jason smiles, looking almost shy. “OK, I’m really going now. Take care of yourself, Dickie.” He walks through to the apartment door and Dick hears it open and close behind him from his comfortable position on the couch.

That was definitely the best treat to himself _ever_.


End file.
